


From the Screen to Real Life: A Hands-on Approach to Sex with the Archangel Gabriel

by childrenofthesun



Series: Sex Ed 101 [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Double Penetration, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Gabriel apologises for being a twat, Gabriel is a himbo, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Praise Kink, Then sex happens, entirely too much forethought for what is basically pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: Gabriel finally gets around to learning what pornography is, and after getting over the initial shock, finds himself intrigued by what he sees. He's unsure whether any of the other Archangels would even be interested in exploring his newfound curiosity with him, though, and instead gets the bright idea to pay a visit to Crowley - who has already proven himself to like at least one angel - to guide him through his first sexual experience.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Sex Ed 101 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635415
Comments: 21
Kudos: 275





	From the Screen to Real Life: A Hands-on Approach to Sex with the Archangel Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! Apologies for how quiet I've been of late, I was on holidays with limited wifi/time for fic. But now I'm back, and I don't have uni again until the end of next month, so hopefully I should be around a bit more until then.
> 
> Also, I'm now on Tumblr at childrenofthesunny! It will be GO stuff, mostly art/fic that also gets posted here, but probably also some doodles here and there. Come say hi!

It had been a quiet few years following the Apocalypse-That-Wasn't. Heaven and Hell seemed to be making good on their promise of non-interference following their botched executions, allowing Crowley and Aziraphale to go about their day to day with far more freedom than they were used to.

Perhaps it said something about the comfort of the familiar, but the pair didn't find their routines much changed from before that whole business with the Antichrist.

Aside from finally admitting how stupidly in love they were with each other and having a rather spectacular amount of sex, of course.

They'd been tossing around the idea of moving out to the countryside, seeing how they'd effectively become retired. It was an idea still in its infancy, though - Aziraphale couldn't quite yet bear the thought of parting with the bookshop as his main residence. Crowley had built up millennia of experience of taking things slowly with Aziraphale - had frankly been stunned by the speed at which the angel had declared his true feelings once Armageddon was over - so he was more than content to remain in London for now. There was still an endless amount of mischief he could get up to in the city, after all, and Aziraphale was always busy not selling books.

Truly, not much had changed.

Which was why it came as a rather rude shock when a peal of thunder and a bright purple bolt of lightning announced the arrival of a certain Archangel in the main room of the bookshop.

"Hello," Gabriel said timidly, as Aziraphale tumbled backwards out of his armchair, book sailing out of his hand before landing, miraculously closed and with no damage to the spine, on one of the shelves opposite. Crowley got to his feet with only slightly more grace, and immediately planted himself protectively between the two angels, hackles raised.

"You can't take him," he said, with far more bravery than was currently in his wildly galloping heart. "I won't let you."

"Not what I'm here for, I swear," Gabriel said, hands up in an appeasing gesture. "I just want to talk."

"You tried to _burn_ m-" Crowley stumbled, had a moment of flailing internal panic, then corrected course. "-My angel alive. You made him step into a pillar of hellfire, fully expecting him to be destroyed forever, what could you possibly have to say to that?"

"I'm..." Gabriel looked like he was experiencing discomfort for the first time in his existence, and it wasn't sitting well with him. He glanced over at Aziraphale, then immediately away. "I'm... sorry. That we did that. We were upset, we thought you'd betrayed Heaven, betrayed Her, and we… _I_ was wrong." He mustered a feeble smile, a far cry from his usual dazzling salesman grin. "Turns out you knew more about what you were doing than any of us."

"Oh, yes, well," Aziraphale said, flustered and obviously not wanting to admit that he'd been flying by the seat of his trousers pretty much the entire week leading up to the failed Apocalypse. "All is forgiven."

Crowley gave him a disbelieving look. "No it bloody well isn't! Were you not there for the part where he tried to set you _on fire_?"

Aziraphale pursed his lips, clearly not appreciating the hidden barb that no, he had not, in fact, been there, that Crowley knew very well that he himself had been the one to step into the hellfire in his place. Rather than answering, he elected to ignore the question, and instead asked Gabriel, "So, while I do appreciate the apology, did you have any other reason for coming here?"

"I-" Gabriel gritted his teeth, unable to meet either of their gazes. Crowley was sure this was the first time he'd ever seen an Archangel blush. Gabriel's eyes darted briefly to Aziraphale again before he forced out, "I recently learned what pornography actually is."

"Congratulations?" Crowley offered, tone somehow both sarcastic and confused. He had no idea what pornography could have to do with any of this.

"I want…" Gabriel puffed his cheeks and let out a big breath, staring at the ceiling as his face became progressively redder. "I want to try it."

Crowley stared. "You… you want to make a porno."

"No, no, not that part, the…" He kept his eyes glued to the ceiling, the flush steadily creeping down his throat. "The… _content_ of the pornography is what interests me."

Aziraphale raised both eyebrows. "Whatever happened to not wanting to sully the temple of your celestial body?"

The Archangel huffed out a sigh. "I think… I think I was wrong about that too. I'd…" He finally forced himself to meet Crowley's gaze. "I'd appreciate it if you could do this for me. With me. Um."

Crowley looked behind himself, just in case there was someone else in the room Gabriel could possibly be addressing. " _Me_?"

Gabriel cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Well, yes. I figured you'd be best person to show me how it works."

They both stared at him, stupefied, for several long, long seconds.

Crowley broke the silence with a short, staccato burst of laughter. "Oh, that's _rich_ ," he sneered. "You were so ready to toss Aziraphale on a pyre for so much as _talking_ to me, now you want a _tassste_ yourself?"

Gabriel swallowed. "Yes. Please."

"Why come to me?" Crowley challenged. "Why not anyone else in your circle jerk of holy bastards? Why not a random human off the street?"

" _Crowley_!" Aziraphale hissed, mortified.

"What? Look at him. Much as I hate to say it, I'm sure he'd manage just fine."

Gabriel made a face. "I'm not… _interested_ in any of the others, not like that. And humans, I mean…" He managed a nervous smile. "I'm not going to be responsible for another round of Nephilim."

"Oh, right, forgot about those," Crowley replied coolly. "Heaven's indiscriminately murdered so many kids, they all tend to blend together into one horrific blur, for me." Which wasn't the truth at all. Crowley remembered the face of every child he'd seen killed in the name of God. And whilst the Nephilim themselves had unquestionably been monsters, there had been an awful lot of collateral when God had sent the Flood to destroy them. He waited for Gabriel to bluster and defend Heaven's actions, and was a little shocked when the Archangel said nothing, just gritted his teeth and stared hard at the floor. Crowley tilted his head, assessing Gabriel through the dark lenses of his sunglasses. "I take it, then, that you've got some... _interest_ in me?"

"You're very pretty," Gabriel told him earnestly, daring to meet the demon's eyes once more, and Crowley folded his arms, waiting for the inevitable _for a demon_. To his great surprise, it never came.

What did you know, Gabriel could be a fast learner sometimes. Wonders would never cease.

Gabriel turned to Aziraphale. "I won't do anything without your permission," he said.

Aziraphale opened his mouth, an affronted expression on his face and no doubt indignant reply on his tongue. Crowley beat him to the punch. " _His_ permission? What about mine?"

Gabriel looked flustered, hands making awkward fluttering motions that Crowley refused to let himself be reminded of Aziraphale by. "What do you mean? Of course, yours too, I figured that was a given." He frowned. "Did you really think I'd try to go forward with this if you didn't want me to?"

"Given your track record, I can't say I would've been shocked, no," Crowley replied flatly, and Gabriel went another interesting shade of pink.

"Right. Sorry. Again." He shifted his weight. "I just thought you'd both feel... safer, I guess, if I wasn't alone with either of you."

"Lovely to know I was in consideration," Aziraphale said mildly.

"Sorry," Gabriel said, almost as if on reflex. It was still so strange to hear the Archangel being genuinely contrite. "I didn't think you'd want to, after everything we did. I did."

"Well," Aziraphale replied at length, apparently as thrown by Gabriel's remorse as Crowley was.

Gabriel shuffled awkwardly as silence descended once more, looking for all the world like a chastised schoolboy and not one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence.

Crowley gave him a critical once-over. Gabriel was roughly the same height as him, but so much broader, so much more physically imposing. And Crowley could see the vague, soft outline of the Archangel's cock in his trousers, the size of it likely influenced by whatever pornography he'd been perusing. He had no doubt it would feel spectacular inside him, at any rate. And he had to admit, there were a certain amount of bragging rights to be derived from bedding an Archangel.

Still, he wasn't about to do anything that Aziraphale wasn't on board with, as well.

He turned to Aziraphale to make sure, but stopped short at the conniving glint growing in the angel's eyes, answering his question before it was aired. He knew what that look meant. Crowley's mouth clicked shut audibly, and he went momentarily weak at the knees before drawing himself up straight. "Right then," he said, pretending like he had no clue that Aziraphale was cooking something up. "Upstairs?"

The Archangel gave them a huge, beaming smile, like he'd just learnt what it meant to want something for himself. Crowley did his best to not find it too endearing. Gabriel clicked his fingers, and suddenly all three of them were naked on the bed in the room above the bookshop, Crowley leaning back into Aziraphale's lap and Gabriel kneeling before them.

"Oh for the love of-" Crowley gave Gabriel an exasperated look, brows drawn below the rim of his sunglasses. At least Gabriel had done him the courtesy of leaving those in place when he'd taken everyone's clothes. "Have you not heard of foreplay?"

Gabriel frowned. "What's that?"

Oh, this was going to be absolutely terrible. "You know, foreplay!" Crowley said, waving his hands dramatically.

Aziraphale ducked under his flailing limbs and murmured from behind him, "I think he was perhaps after a more thorough explanation, darling."

Crowley grumbled at the endearment, and the indignity of having to explain what foreplay was to a six-thousand-year-old virgin. 

"Perhaps a demonstration?" Aziraphale suggested, with his patented bit-of-a-bastard smile.

"Ngk," Crowley agreed with what little eloquence he could muster.

"I think, for our purposes, I'll show you how to do this gently," Aziraphale told Gabriel. The Archangel nodded very seriously, sitting up straight and crossing his legs on the bed. "If you do well, and Crowley is amenable to doing this again, then in the future he might allow you to be rougher, but, irrespective of how gentle you're being, if at any point either of us ask you to stop, you will stop immediately. Is that understood?"

If Gabriel was put out by being bossed around by his former subordinate, he certainly wasn't showing it. He just nodded vigorously again. "Of course."

"Wonderful," Aziraphale said with a smile, letting his fingertips graze down over the column of Crowley's throat. The demon swallowed thickly. "Now, you'll find that his corporation - like yours - has certain areas that are more sensitive to touch than others. For example, you'll find he has the most delightful responses to having his nipples played with." So saying, he lightly pinched Crowley's left nipple, rolling it between his forefinger and thumb. Crowley flushed a little at the whine that escaped him, shifting embarrassedly in Aziraphale's lap under Gabriel's attentive gaze. Aziraphale smiled again. "Think of foreplay as a way of warming up to the main event. Normally, this would involve removing clothes from your partner, but, well." Aziraphale slid his fingers down over the demon's bared flank, making him shiver. Gabriel continued to watch Crowley like he was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen, and it sent hot pulses of arousal directly to his cunt. "While foreplay can be fun on its own, it helps to build anticipation, and ultimately makes the end result far more satisfying."

"End result?" Gabriel asked. "That's an orgasm, right?"

"Usually, yes, but not always necessary," Aziraphale told him, almost absently trailing the backs of his nails over Crowley's ribs, the demon's stomach quivering as he drew featherlight patterns across it. He gave Gabriel another of those little smiles, clearly enjoying the quiet, hitching breaths he was drawing out of Crowley, and the way Gabriel's gaze was entirely captured by the demon splayed out in Aziraphale's lap. "I take it you haven't had one yourself yet?"

Gabriel mutely shook his head.

"Marvellous," Aziraphale murmured, hands sliding down to Crowley's thighs, gently spreading them. "I should also mention that if _you_ want to stop at any point, you only need to say so, and we will. Pleasure derived from the act of sex should be mutual, you should always let your partner know if anything is making you uncomfortable."

"Right," Gabriel said, licking his lips as his eyes followed the lazy circles Aziraphale was tracing onto Crowley's skin. "Is it OK if I join, now?"

Crowley did his best to affect a nonchalant air, the effect somewhat ruined by the abundance of slick already gathered at his entrance. "Sure, go ahead," he said, very proud when his voice didn't crack.

Gabriel looked suddenly hesitant. "Do... you want me to kiss you?" he offered awkwardly.

Crowley made a dissenting sound, still trying to regain his composure. "Can't really say the thought's particularly appealing," he replied. "Keep it below the neck, yeah?"

Gabriel nodded, even as Aziraphale gave Crowley a disapproving look.

"There's no need to be rude, Crowley," Aziraphale admonished. "He's making an effort to learn, the least you could do is be nice about it."

Crowley twisted his head around to face Aziraphale, scowling. "Now I know you did _not_ just tell me to be- oh, _fffuck_."

The Archangel let go of the nipple he'd just wrapped his lips around and gently sucked at, casting concerned lavender eyes up at Crowley. "Am I doing it wrong?"

"Opposite," Crowley grunted, one arm flailing out to grab at Gabriel's head to pull him closer. "Again."

Gabriel went with the motion easily, his large hands settling around Crowley's waist for balance. His palms were warm and solid against the demon's skin, making him shiver whenever the Archangel shifted them up or down. He rolled his tongue over Crowley's nipple once more, then switched to the other on a whim, sucking with just the barest hint of teeth. Crowley felt another embarrassing noise trying to escape him, and he sought the solace of Aziraphale's mouth, reaching up to thread his fingers through pale curls.

Gabriel's mouth began to wander lower after a while, gentle scrapes of his teeth over Crowley's ribs, messy kisses trailing down towards his navel, hands brushing down in broad strokes as they scouted ahead. Aziraphale's hands re-joined the fray, fingers tracing along Crowley's nipples once more, the wetness lingering there from Gabriel's mouth easing the movement in a way that had Crowley blushing furiously.

Apparently, Gabriel had taken the instructions to be gentle to heart, almost reverent in the way he ran his thumb between Crowley's soaked folds in slow strokes. He watched what he was doing intently, shifting down the bed and placing his entire focus on which motions made Crowley's hips stutter most.

"This is all right, right?" Gabriel asked, close enough that Crowley could feel the Archangel's breath brushing over his aching cunt.

"Ngh," Crowley replied ineloquently, still trying to parse out the fact that Gabriel's sexual interests lay in giving others pleasure. "Yesss."

He let out a rather embarrassing gasp when Gabriel promptly swiped his tongue through the slick gathering at Crowley's entrance, nose rubbing up against the thatch of auburn curls between the demon's thighs. His mouth travelled down in long, inquisitive strokes, briefly dipping inside before questing upwards.

"Oh, I do like this," Gabriel murmured, the low rumble of his voice against Crowley's pussy making the demon moan. The Archangel hunkered down between Crowley's thighs, evidently settling in for the long haul as his tongue laved over Crowley's clit, tracing complicated shapes against it.

Crowley narrowed his eyes suspiciously behind his sunglasses, which was no small feat given that they very much wanted to roll into the back of his head instead. "Are you _sure_ you haven't done this before?"

The demon immediately regretted speaking, as Gabriel pulled away in order to answer. "Yes?" he said, confused, then his face was suffused with a delighted grin. "Does that mean I'm doing a good job?"

"Yes, bless it, you are, how do you know how to do that so well?"

Gabriel preened just a little. "I told you, I watched pornography."

Crowley snorted, torn between needing answers and desperately wanting Gabriel's tongue to continue doing decidedly devilish things to him. "Listen, Gabe, I've watched pornography too, you can't tell me you managed to find a realistic and helpful guide on eating pussy amidst a sea of human sexual depravity on your first try."

"I mean, I did?" Gabriel replied, confused again. "I got one of those laptop thingies, I told it to show me some pornography I'd find enlightening, and it did."

Understanding dawned. "You miracled your laptop into a bloody sex ed Room of Requirement," he groaned, but didn't feel too put out by it - largely because Gabriel had descended once more to suck Crowley's clit into his mouth.

Crowley's arm flailed out backwards for Aziraphale, needing an anchor as Gabriel enthusiastically licked at him. "'Ziraphale," he grunted, limbs uncoordinated as he searched blindly behind him.

Aziraphale had watched the entire exchange with mild amusement, lacing his fingers with Crowley's. The demon arched up against Gabriel's mouth, head twisting against Aziraphale's chest as his own mouth sought the angel's lips. Ever-indulgent, Aziraphale leant down to meet him, drinking in all of Crowley's little panting breaths, sunglasses mashed uncomfortably against one cheek. After a minute or two, Aziraphale made a dissenting noise, pulling away from the kiss, much to Crowley's disappointment.

"I think it's about time you removed your glasses," Aziraphale suggested gently, pausing to check for confirmation before removing them from the demon's face. Crowley felt exposed, knowing that his eyes had to be fully serpentine at this point, and he buried his face against Aziraphale's neck, whimpering a little as Gabriel managed to pull off some new flourish with his tongue.

"Gabriel," Aziraphale asked enquiringly, something in his tone making Crowley snap to attention. What was Aziraphale up to now?

The Archangel seemed reluctant to abandon Crowley's pussy again, and merely lifted his eyes toward Aziraphale's, eyebrows slightly raised to indicate he was paying attention. His movements did slow, though, apparently incapable of effectively multitasking, and Crowley let out a piteous whine at the reduced pace.

Aziraphale sounded ever so slightly smug as he continued, "I couldn't help but notice something earlier."

Crowley let out a frustrated growl. "Spit it out, Aziraphale, you're bloody distracting him."

"Patience," Aziraphale admonished, river-clear eyes locked onto Gabriel's. "You're doing a very good job down there, Gabriel," he said softly. "Just listen to all those lovely noises you're getting Crowley to make."

Gabriel's face went beet red all the way to his hairline, and he let out an embarrassed little hum of assent. Crowley swore wildly at the sensation, hips twisting and bucking. He let out a high keening sound when Gabriel's large hands wrapped around his thighs, pinning him in place. One of Crowley's hands flew to grab at Gabriel's hair seemingly of its own volition, fingers twining through the Archangel's hair a little tighter than intended. If Gabriel's responding groan was any indication, though, the strength of Crowley's grip was not unwelcome, the Archangel lapping at his cunt with renewed vigour.

Crowley could only imagine the helpful little diagrams that had featured in Gabriel's pornography, because there was no way the things he was doing with his tongue could have possibly been captured on video.

"Very good, Gabriel," Aziraphale praised, sounding ever so pleased with himself, the utter bastard. Of course he would get his kicks from being able to order his former boss around in bed. "Why don't you try doing that again? I daresay Crowley would rather enjoy it."

Obediently, Gabriel let out a low, bassy sound that had Crowley swearing and squirming once more. Seeing as Gabriel didn't need to breathe, however, meant that he was able to keep humming without pause, making Crowley sweat and whine as sensation piled on top of sensation. The way that he could feel Aziraphale's hardening cock pressing up into the groove of his spine certainly wasn't helping any, his hands fisted so firmly in Gabriel's hair that it couldn't possibly not be hurting him. But Gabriel just hummed harder, his own hands stubbornly locked around Crowley's thighs as they too tightened around the Archangel's head.

"Fuck, fuck," Crowley chanted, writhing so violently at Gabriel's ministrations that Aziraphale had to wrap his arms around Crowley's chest to keep him from wriggling all the way off the bed. It only served to drive Crowley even wilder as he was locked in place, Aziraphale's cock grinding against his lower back. "Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_ -"

He howled, head flung back against Aziraphale's collarbone, and spasmed under the pressure of Gabriel's tongue, orgasm crashing forcefully through him. Gabriel kept lapping at him, Crowley's thighs quaking at the feeling, until the demon pushed him away. Gabriel gave him a small grin, lips pink and shining, an errant lock of hair falling down over his forehead. "How'd I do?"

"Buh," Crowley wheezed, brains still scrambled. Gabriel's brow creased with concern.

"Is he all right?"

"He's more than all right," Aziraphale reassured. "Just give him a moment, you did a marvellous job." Aziraphale lovingly stroked Crowley's arm, waiting patiently as the demon came down from his high. "Isn't that right, my dear?" he asked sweetly.

"Mnh," Crowley grunted. "S'pose it was all right."

"More than all right, I'd say," Aziraphale chastised, failing to hide a smile. "He rendered you rather speechless, and we both know how mouthy you like to be. Don't you think you should thank him?"

Crowley felt his cheeks colour and he mumbled, "Right. Thanks, Gabe."

Gabriel beamed at him. "You're welcome! Is there anything else about sex you can show me?"

Aziraphale chuckled. "More than you could imagine. But perhaps the basics, for now. Crowley?"

The demon nodded enthusiastically, greedily eyeing the now impressively erect cock Gabriel was sporting. The Archangel followed the line of Crowley's gaze and his own eyebrows rose.

"Oh," he said, observing his cock with mild surprise. "When did it start doing that?"

"I'd imagine at some point while you were driving Crowley to the point of ecstasy," Aziraphale said dryly. "Tell you what, I'll show you the basic motions using his rear, and you can take the front. How does that sound?"

Crowley let out a pathetically whimpered, "Yes," while Gabriel nodded uncertainly.

"It's very straightforward, don't worry," Aziraphale soothed, giving Crowley a little jostle to nudge the demon into leaning forward, presenting his arse to Aziraphale. The angel promptly slipped a miracle-slicked finger into his arse. "Now, Crowley and I have been engaging in these sorts of activities for quite some time, so that means it generally doesn't take as much to prepare him for more," he continued, easily adding a second finger and stroking Crowley's prostate. "You should generally be able to tell from his reactions if it's too much, but if you're uncertain, you can always ask." He dropped a kiss against the demon's back. "How are you coming along, there, Crowley?"

"Want you," Crowley moaned, rapidly losing all sense of shame. "Please."

"But of course, dear," Aziraphale told him, shifting into place and lining up his cock, pressing just the head inside. "Now," he said, voice taking on a more gravelly tone that never failed to send shivers down Crowley's spine, "Seeing as this is your first time, it's best that you allow Crowley to dictate the pace, until you can learn to read his body to tell what he needs from you." He gave Crowley's thigh a fond pat. "Whenever you're ready, dear boy."

With a shaky groan, Crowley gathered himself enough to slowly press himself back onto Aziraphale's cock, hissing with pleasure-pain as he went. He gave himself a few moments to adjust before slowly sliding down, then back up, rocking back and forth in a gentle rhythm.

"Ready?" Aziraphale asked, and Crowley nodded, pressing back hard as the angel drew him into his lap, hands coming around to spread his thighs open. "Will he need to open you up a little more, or can you take him as you are, do you think?"

Crowley felt his cunt pulse with arousal and he ground down onto Aziraphale's cock, whining a little as Aziraphale's hands forestalled any more forceful movements. "I can take him."

"Lovely," Aziraphale murmured. "Gabriel, why don't you come closer, there's a dear fellow."

The Archangel obediently shuffled closer, cock bobbing gently.

"Now, give yourself a bit of a stroke, gently, now, that's it, you can use a miracle to ease it along if you need," Aziraphale instructed, and Crowley squirmed in his lap in anticipation, biting his lip as the action made the angel's cock graze over his prostate. Aziraphale smiled into his hair. "That's it, now line up the tip with Crowley's cunt, easy does it."

Crowley moaned a bit at Aziraphale's crude language, as he always did when the angel swore in bed. Then he moaned again as the head of Gabriel's cock nudged inside him, wet folds easily parting around the Archangel's length. He wrapped his legs encouragingly around Gabriel's waist, the Archangel readily sinking another inch or two into him.

"Oh, _God_ , yes," Crowley groaned. He ignored the reproachful looks he was getting from both angels for the blasphemy. "Oh, this was an excellent idea. Whose idea was it? Don't care, taking credit."

"But I-" Gabriel started, and Crowley shushed him, pushing the balls of his feet down hard against the Archangel's lower back and abruptly forcing him all the way in.

Crowley nearly whited out at the sudden stretch, eyes rolling into the back of his head at the intoxicating burn. "Ah. Ah, fuck," he hissed. Gabriel trembled above him, clearly restraining himself until Crowley instructed him to move.

"Get down here," Crowley growled, looping a hand around the back of Gabriel's neck. The Archangel beamed at him.

"Really?" he asked hopefully, and in lieu of an answer, Crowley pulled Gabriel close enough to kiss the stupid smile off his face.

"Y'can move," Crowley mumbled against his lips. "Just- thrust your hips, like-" he cut off with a groan as Gabriel carefully pulled out and pressed back in. "-Fuck, like that-"

"Make sure you keep it nice and slow," Aziraphale interjected sweetly, rolling his hips up into Crowley at his own glacial pace. "We don't want the fun over too soon."

Crowley tried to tell Aziraphale what a bastard he was, but the words got jumbled somewhere between his brain and his mouth and he just moaned again instead, head dropping down to mouth lazily at Gabriel's collarbone, arms winding around the Archangel's shoulders. Gabriel's tongue poked out slightly between his teeth as he focused on setting up the perfect pace, making Crowley impatiently rock his hips up to meet him.

For his troubles, he got Aziraphale pulling the demon back down onto his cock, hands firm on his hips and a quiet admonishment of, " _Patience_ , Crowley, you're going to overwhelm him. Let him get himself sorted."

Crowley grumbled and whined, but the way his arse and cunt clenched around them both told a different story.

"You're doing excellently, Gabriel," Aziraphale said, kissing along Crowley's shoulder. "How is all this feeling for you?"

"Good," Gabriel gasped. "It's- really, this is very good, why didn't I try-" He broke off with a moan as Crowley nibbled at the side of his neck, tongue lapping up the salty sweat beginning to slick his body. Gabriel moved into him so steadily, so methodically, filling him up so much on each stroke, the motion rocking him slightly onto Aziraphale's cock with each pass.

Deciding that Gabriel had well established his pace by now, Aziraphale began to thrust upwards with his own counter-rhythm, making Crowley swear again and cling tighter to the Archangel's back. "Yesss," he hissed, submitting to the steady, alternating pressure of both angels pumping into him, leaving him consistently feeling full.

"Faster," Crowley ordered at one point, and, like he'd been waiting for it, Gabriel immediately launched into overdrive, his breathing ragged within seconds. Crowley arched back against Aziraphale, revelling in it. "Oh, fuck, yes-"

Sensing that Gabriel was quickly approaching completion, Aziraphale slid one hand between Crowley and Gabriel's stomachs to stroke at Crowley's clit, making the demon's own impending orgasm gallop forward.

"Oh-" Gabriel panted, forehead dropping against Crowley's shoulder, pace rapidly spiralling into complete disarray. "Oh, _God_ -" He didn't get a chance to be mortified with himself for blaspheming before his pleasure surged and he poured heat into Crowley, the demon messily garbling portmanteaus of both angel's names as he clamped down on Gabriel's cock and came himself. The Archangel shuddered and collapsed down onto him, firmly sandwiching Crowley between the two angels. Crowley shivered with delight, biting his lip at the shallow thrusts into his arse that were all that Aziraphale could manage from his position.

Crowley grinned at the rough breaths Gabriel was drawing, a dazed and satisfied hum at the end of every other exhale.

"Take it you enjoyed that, big guy?" Crowley teased.

"Mm," Gabriel agreed, not moving.

"Gabriel," Aziraphale enquired from the bottom of the pile after a moment or two had passed. "Once you're ready, of course, would you mind terribly getting off of Crowley so I might finish?"

Gabriel lifted his head from Crowley's chest, concern creasing the corners of his lavender eyes. "You weren't done? Sorry, you should've told me, I could have-"

"It's quite all right," Aziraphale assured. "Just shuffle back a bit, you're more than welcome to watch if you like."

The Archangel nodded vigorously, sliding his softening cock from Crowley and settling back on the bed. Crowley drew himself upright, shivering as Aziraphale's hands coasted over his hips, his thighs, his sides, Gabriel's eyes intently following their path.

"Crowley? If you wouldn't mind?"

He made a pathetic little sound and nodded, eyelids fluttering as he drew himself up off Aziraphale's cock, then sank back down. His cunt, fucked open and glistening, clenched around nothing, and he whimpered at the sensation of Gabriel's cum sliding out of him, trailing down over his taint. He leant back so that it would trickle onto Aziraphale's cock, moaning as the sound of the angel fucking up into him got wetter and lewder.

Crowley dragged his fingers through the mess of it, gliding over his clit with feverish motions as he bounced himself on Aziraphale's cock. Then he was cumming again, back bowed and a fresh litany of cuss words spilling from his lips as Aziraphale, too, found release inside him. Aziraphale kept trailing his fingertips along Crowley's hips, and the demon leant back easily into the touch, sweaty and sated as he settled against the angel's chest, easing off his cock with a groan.

He spared a glance over at Gabriel, who was regarding them both with wide-eyed fascination.

"You can come join us, you know," Crowley told him, nestling his head under Aziraphale's chin. Gabriel eyed the sweat and other bodily substances coating the pair - and himself - with trepidation.

"It seems, um, sticky-"

Crowley clicked lazily, dispelling any mess caused. "There, squeaky clean," he promised. "C'mon, you'll love cuddling."

Gabriel crawled over, awkwardly trying to situate himself around Crowley's lanky form. The demon shifted to accommodate him, giving him an encouraging pat once he'd gotten comfortable.

"…Now what do I do?"

"You're already doing it," Crowley told him, yawning so wide that one of his eyes shut.

"You just… lie here?"

"Mm," Crowley affirmed, his other eye drifting shut, basking in the warmth of the two angels curled around him.

"Well," Aziraphale added, dryly amused, "If you're Crowley, you fall asleep almost immediately."

"What, me?" Crowley murmured, eyes still closed. "Never."

He could almost hear Aziraphale's eye roll. "Of course not, dear."

Gabriel's tone was uncertain. "Should I sleep, too? I don't know if…"

"Only if you want to try," Aziraphale told him. "I usually don't, but it can be nice to indulge. However, it would be more than understandable if you've had your fill of trying new things for today."

One of Gabriel's broad hands draped itself gently over Crowley's stomach, just below Aziraphale's. Crowley let out a happy murmur at the touch.

After a few minutes, enough for the cotton-soft clouds of sleep to begin wrapping themselves around Crowley's consciousness, Gabriel said in a voice only lightly touched by hesitation, "You said… if I did a good enough job, he might want to do this again?"

Aziraphale's tone was warm. "You did an excellent job, Gabriel. I won't speak for him, but I'd be very surprised if he didn't want to share your company like this again."

Another minute, a deeper drift into the arms of sleep, a quiet mumble of, "I'd like that," and Crowley was gone.


End file.
